


No More

by Francowitch



Series: voltron BINGO [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Overstimulation, Pidge is tired of their shit, anon request, found a use for Shiro's arm, vldBINGO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: When Lance throws down a challenge, Shiro is just the man to rise to it...





	No More

**Author's Note:**

> vldBINGO fill for OVERSTIMULATION... I had an anon request over on Tumblr asking for an overstim with either shance or klance... hope you enjoy rando anon!!! was fun to write!
> 
> Thank you [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) for looking this over for me! ,3

#  No More…   


 

“No more,” Lance cried. Tears were now pouring from his face, his pleas being ignored.

It had been going on for what felt like hours, being thrusted into over and over. It was his own damn fault too for saying he had stamina to out last the battery. Unfortunately, the only thing he didn’t calculate was that Shiro would actually take him up on it. And so led them to this sorry state, with Lance tied up with his legs spread wide as Shiro’s new improved floaty arm fucked into him, spreading him wide. Oh and there was a nifty vibrating feature which lost its charm a good few orgasms back.

Shiro walked over, having left his arm where it was so he could deal with paperwork that seemed to never end the higher in the ranks he rose. “So how are we doing over here?”

Lance turned his head, whimpering as his cock weakly spurted out clear fluid. 

Shiro cocked his head, “I’m surprised that you are able to cum at all in your state. It’s all clear now.”

Lance cried as he felt the fingers curl upwards, prodding at his prostate. 

“You are so beautiful,” Shiro crooned, “even when totally undone. You can’t deny that you are enjoying this, even with all of your begging. Not once have you said the one word that would release you. I know you are enjoying this.”

Lance moaned. He couldn’t deny it. While he felt wrung out, he was also feeling deliciously taken care of, his whole body limp from multiple orgasms. 

“Or is it that you want something else?” Shiro smirked.

Lance whimpered as Shiro’s mechanical fingers removed themselves from his ass, his body sagging against their restraints, and yet feeling as though it were still vibrating. Ghost fingers still deep inside him, not letting him rest. Lance watched with watery eyes as Shiro climbed onto the bed, his other hand wrapped around his cock, which he was pumping vigorously. Lance cried out as Shiro penetrated him, gliding inside with no resistance.

“Shit,” Shiro swore, “you are twitching so much down here, you feel so good inside baby.”

Fresh tears poured down Lance’s face as Shiro thrusted into him, “I can’t… I can’t… no more…”

Shiro thrusted harder, his fingers pressing into Lance’s flesh. “You can, just once more for me baby. Cum for me once more.”

Lance’s body felt numb, his cock trying to abide but only able to weakly twitch against his abdomen. Just before he thought he would pass out, Lance felt his balls tighten for one last time and his back arched, pulling against his restraints. There was no real release, but whatever it was it seemed to satisfy Shiro, whose hips jerked twice as he emptied himself into Lance, the heat of his release filling Lance and soothing his raw insides.

“You did so well baby,” Shiro murmured, “rest now. I’m going to take care of you now.”

Lance tried to nod, his body feeling weightless as darkness took over his field of vision. He had done well and Shiro was happy, it was all that mattered. He couldn’t even remember why this had all started. It didn’t matter. He was safe and Shiro was happy.

 

* * *

Next morning found Lance bleary eyed at the cafeteria, nursing a cup of coffee while Pidge and Hunk chatted around him. 

“You okay, Lance?” Hunk looked to his friend in concern, “Didn’t hear from you at all yesterday and then this morning you are looking like death warmed over. Something happen yesterday?”

Lance looked over to Hunk, feeling heat rising to the surface as he remembered his day yesterday. Before he could answer Shiro came up, pouring a cup of coffee.

“That was my fault Hunk, I was putting Lance’s stamina to the test.”

Hunk looked from Shiro to Lance and back again,  “I don’t even want to know do I?”

Lance stared into his coffee, “Nope.”

“Hey, Hunk, let's get back to my lab so I can show you how you were wrong and leave these two idiots to each other.” Pidge said, tapping Hunk on the shoulder as they got up from the table clearing their tray. 

Hunk nodded then shook his head, looking to where Pidge was standing, “Hey! What the hell do you mean where I am wrong? Pidge! See ya later buddy. Pidge?”

Lance watched as Hunk trailed after Pidge, smirking at the pair. He didn’t notice that Shiro had sent his arm over until it was on his shoulder. Lance jumped seeing the appendage, memories of what it had done to him mere hours ago ran through his brain making him shiver.

“You alright, Lance?” Shiro asked, his eyes sparkling.

“Uhh yeah Shiro,” Lance blushed.

“Why don’t you head back to the room and rest? You don't have anything until later this afternoon.”

“Are you sure?” Lance asked, “I thought there was a thing with the Princess at oh nine-hundred.”

Shiro shook his head, “That's been moved to fifteen hundred. There was something that came up that it needed to be moved to later.”

“Did you--” Lance started.

Shiro chuckled, “Nope, was not me. To be fair, I was looking forward to seeing you suffer, as this was your own fault, but as it so happens the Princess had something come up that was more glaring for her, so meeting was rescheduled.”

Lance nodded, “Makes sense. I guess I will go lay back down for a while.”

Shiro smiled, “You do that, I will be taking the morning off myself. Seems that I could use a bit of a rest as I was up late working on something stubborn.”

Lance winked, “Only the best things are.”

“Too true.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
